Our own little love story
by Dragons-Rage78
Summary: After Amy heard sonic screamed at her. She was never going to love again. But after shadow came along and made her feel special sonic has been getting jealous. Who will Amy pick? No falmes plz
1. Amy's first heart break

Please enjoy And there will be little talk with the characters at the end of the chapter SOMETIMES!(author notes),_thinking_**, and startling. **And I do not own sonic.

Amy walking to sonic's house

Please oh please don't tell me she is coming here. Sonic said praying

Sonic are you there?

Sonic opens the door

Hi sonic. she said in a cute smile

Close your eyes for a quick second ok Amy.

Sure.

Sonic dashes off

He left me again. she ran off as quick as she could

Good I think I lost her.

I had a feeling you might leave.

_I should tell her now so she will never bug me again._

Sonic are you alright?

Amy…

Yes…

JUST LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN YOUR SO ANNOYING YOU CAN NEVER STOP CHASING ME GO BUG SOMEONE ELSE FOR A CHANGE!

Tears started to drop from her eyesIF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE I HATE YOU SONIC!

FINE WITH ME!

Sonic runs off

Now I know what he really feels about me…sniff

She sits on the park bench

I guess I should never love again so I can never feel broken hearted ever again…

BOOM!

What was that?

She looks at the hole in the ground

Shadow? How… can…he be…alive I better take him to my house he is bleeding.

Tell me what you think And yes I know it's short well maybe the next chapter might be better.


	2. Shadow & Amy now just more then friends

Please enjoy And there will be little talk with the characters at the end of the chapterSOMETIMES! (author notes),_thinking_**, and startling. **And I do not own sonic.

Where am I?

I am so glad that your alive shadow but try not to move so much.

Why did you save me?

Some have there reasons but some of them are just left better unsaid…

Then answer me this question… Why are you so upset?

What? I'm not upset.

Yes you are look I can see tears in your eyes.

Well sonic just hates me right now very much I bet he doesn't ever want to see me ever again.

_Sonic really must love to crush a girls heart so much especially Amy's._

Shadow I really hate my life.

You shouldn't say that then you might miss great things that might happen in your life.

Yeah right.

Well I'm going to stay with you here no matter what shadow said.

Amy gave shadow a hug

Good night shadow.

Good night.

The next mourning

Sonic you have been acting strange tails said.

Oh it's nothing.

Something is wrong with you come on you can tell me.

Alright.

Sonic explains what happened

IDIOT!

Yes I know sonic sighed.

You should apologize to her.

I'm to scare she might really hate me.

First get her flowers and then apologize that might work.

Well I guess.

Sonic runs off

Back to shadow and Amy

Amy what do you think of me?

I guess I should do it now…

Do what now?

Amy gave him a kiss on the lips

Sorry about that but that is what I think of you.

_Well here comes the rejection…_

I feel the same way about you to Amy.

DING DONG!

Wait shadow let me see who is at the door.

Shadow peeks and see who it is

Sonic?

Amy I'm sorry about what happened I came here to-

Well well look who it is.

Aren't you suppose to be dead.

Heh I don't die easy.

Sonic grabs Amy's arm

Come on Ames you don't have to stick around anymore with him.

Shadow jumps and grabs Amy's other arm

She isn't going anywhere.

BOTH OF YOU STOP SONIC AND SHADOW JUST GO IN THE KITHCEN AND EAT!

Sonic mumbled to shadow loser.

Jerk.

NOW!

They both ran there

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic: Look's like loser is scared at amy

Me: Amy is coming

Shadow: Not now

Sonic: Look at the little wimp

Shadow: Look who is talking I think your the annoying one

Sonic: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

Shadow: Wow I guess your death

Me: You should really shut up now

Sonic: NOT NOW!

Amy: SHADOW SONIC angry rage

Sonic and shadow: This is going to hurt so much

Me: HAHA and stick around for the next chapter


	3. Violence between the two hedgehogs

Please enjoy And there will be little talk with the characters at the end of the chapter SOMETIMES!(author notes),_thinking_**, and startling. **And I do not own sonic.

_I thought sonic didn't want to see me._

_My god Amy and me where having a good time but why does this jerk sonic have to be here._

_I am getting so pissed off at shadow trying to make Amy his._

Can somebody please pass me the mashes potatoes? Amy asked politely.

Shadow I'll get it why don't you sit down.

No sonic you're the guest here so I'll get it.

_Great first I like sonic but he screams he hates me then I like shadow but then sonic acted so sweet to me I just don't know who to pick._

GREAT IT DROOPED!

WHAT WAS YOU FIRST CLUE SHERLOCK! Shadow said coldly to sonic.

Shadow be you please be nicer to sonic.

Yah shadow.

And sonic stop teasing him.

Yah sonic.

Later on that night

Amy choose who you like shadow or me.

I'll give you some examples why you should pick me Amy said shadow.

You felt upset because he screamed at you have I ever did.

No…

2nd example He always leaves you when you want to talk to him or something else I never do that right.

Your right…

Sonic starting to growl

My last example.

Finally.

Be quiet sonic Amy said.

How do You know he will never do that again?

Sonic how do I know you won't do that again?

…...

If only you were smart like me sonic shadow grinned.

Wait shadow how do I know you going to do that to me either.

……

What was that thing of you being smart shadow.

Now let me go to my examples.

Shadow was always heartless and cold.

That's true…

Err…

He didn't care for others.

True…

(Man I took me awhile to think of the third question)

What happens if he turns like that again.

Both of you stay here I have to think in my room.

Ok…

In Amy's room

This is way to hard I only have one choice.

She writes a note and left it on her bed

Good bye forever you two.

(Poor her)

One hour later

What's taking her so long?

You never could of waited shadow.

You know what hedgehog JUST KEEP YOU MOUTH SHUT!

I'm going to her room and see what's wrong?

No sonic I will.

Let's both just go so she won't hear us killing each other to death.

Fine.

Ames are you there?

You don't ha-

what's wrong shadow?

Something isn't right it quiet there is no movement and the door is locked.

Let's ram the door when I say three got it.

Yup.

One… Two…Three

She isn't here sonic said panicking.

What's that note shadow asked…

It said….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I'm tired so you have to see what will happened in the next chapter

Sonic: I have a good feeling she will pick me

Shadow: Yeah right what you done to her don't think so

Sonic: Fine let's take this outside

Me: I better get an umbrella

Tails: Here you go

Sonic: What's with the umbrella?

Me: You can say it tails

Tails: When the blood starts to spray out since you guys are going to kill each other

Shadow: Oh

Me: Well Hope you liked this chapter


End file.
